1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and an electronic apparatus on which the electro-optical apparatus is mounted.
2. Related Art
A Head-Mounted Display (HMD) device, which is worn on the head of a human body and is configured to observe an image, provides excellent convenience, in which the HMD is small and lightweight and can be carried easily, and is capable of providing stereoscopic display using, for example, images which respectively correspond to right and left eyes. For example, JP-A-2013-200554 discloses an HMD which has a see-through function to superimposedly display image light while not disturbing an external world image (external world figure).
The HMD disclosed in JP-A-2013-200554 includes an image display device and a projecting/fluoroscopic device, and the image display device is arranged to come into contact with the temples of a wearer.
The image display device includes a self-luminous organic electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL) display device. The organic EL display device includes organic EL elements which function as light emitting elements, a drive circuit which drives the organic EL elements, and the like. Each of the organic EL elements includes an anode, a cathode, a light emitting function layer interposed therebetween, and the like. When a current flows between the anode and the cathode, the light emitting function layer emits light.
According to the configuration, the image display device outputs image light which is a display target, such as video, to the side of the projecting/fluoroscopic device.
The projecting/fluoroscopic device includes a light guiding member, a prism, and the like, and induces the image light, which is emitted from the image display device, and external world image light to the side of the wearer.
However, the organic EL elements generate heat due to the current which flows between the anode and the cathode. Since the drive circuit controls the whole current which flows through the plurality of organic EL elements, a large amount of current flows compared to a single organic EL element, and thus heat is significantly generated. That is, the HMD disclosed in JP-A-2013-200554 has a problem in that the organic EL elements or the drive circuit generate heat when the image light which is the display target such as video is output, and thus the temperature of the image display device rises. In addition, there is a problem in that a fit feeling (comfort) in the use of the HMD may be impaired due to the temperature rise.